Three's Company
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: AU: Elliot and Olivia were happily married for ten years, until one day Elliot meets someone who will make him question everything he holds dear. ED!
1. Chapter 1

**THREE'S COMPANY**

SUMMARY: AU- Elliot and Olivia have been happily married for ten years. They have two children together. Then one day, Elliot stumbles upon a woman who makes him question his entire life and his love for Olivia. Will their marriage survive Elliot's affair?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains the pairings, EO and ED. Also, Elliot and Olivia are not cops. They actually live pretty boring lives.

Elliot sat in front of his computer watching the glowing screen flash into different images. His fingers tapped the keyboard in boredom. His only salvation was his wife waiting at home for him. He only had to wait another four hours before he could see her.

"Stabler!" Elliot looked up from the monitor to see his boss, Mr. Munch, walk up to his cubicle wearing the same scowl always plastered on his face. Elliot let out a small groan as he stood up to meet his boss' eyes. They were hidden behind his usual set of sunglasses.

"Yes Mr. Munch?" Elliot said as politely as possible. In reality, Elliot wanted nothing more than to punch his boss on a daily basis. But he never had to balls to do that.

"Word of advice Stabler, nobody likes a kiss-ass," Elliot squeezed his fists together tightly. "Your report is shit," Mr. Munch threw a large packet of papers onto Elliot's desk. "Redo it. And if you give me shit again, I'll fire your ass. Got it?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes, Mr. Munch." Even though he was silently cursing his boss under his breath. Mr. Munch turned to walk away.

"Have some dignity man. I don't want to see you on the ground kissing my feet just yet." He winked at Elliot before moving on to yell at another poor son of a bitch.

Elliot Stabler absolutely hated his job. He despised it with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Truth be told, he always thought he would grow up to be a police officer. His father was one, his brother was one, he wanted to become one as well. But then his first wife, Kathy, got pregnant. He had to drop out of college and get a job as a waiter. Eventually he got a better job (not much better) at a Sam Adams brewery. But without a college degree he was limited on how far he could rise. So now he was stuck under Mr. Munch, the biggest prick ever to walk on two scrawny legs, with four kids to raise and pay for.

He started rewriting his inventory report. He really didn't know what was wrong with the first one, he supposed that Mr. Munch was just being a dick. He could believe it.

At that moment the phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller i.d. He picked it up on the third ring. "Hello," he said, suddenly much happier.

"Hi sweety, how's work?" Elliot's spirit's lifted much higher after hearing his wife's voice. Olivia was his second wife. Ironically, she was his divorce attorney. When he and his first wife, Kathy, split, she got him through it. He fell in love with her almost immediately. He asked her to marry him after only seven months of dating. That was ten years ago.

"Perfect, well at least right now." He heard her chuckle into the phone. He loved her chuckle.

"You are so tacky Stabler." It was his turn to chuckle. "So, what time can I expect you home tonight?" Elliot checked his watch. Still fours hours left of his shift.

"At about seven." The line was silent for a moment.

"Alright." he heard her say. "Listen, El, can you do us a favor. I haven't done the shopping yet, do you think you can pick up something for dinner?"

Elliot nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. "Yeah, um, how about Applebee's? That sound good?" He left his computer long enough to go searching for a menu.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You know what I like. And Dickie and Elizabeth." Elliot nodded.

"Of course, you guys get the same thing every time." She laughed. "I'll see you at seven, baby." He hung up the phone after Olivia said goodbye. He suddenly felt so much better after talking to his wife. She always seemed to have that effect on him.

Four and a half hours later, Elliot walked into Applebee's flinging his car keys over his shoulder. He was hungry, he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, hug his children and fuck his wife. He walked up to the front podium. A young woman stood there in a dress too short for a family restaurant. She was definitely pretty. Elliot felt a tightening in his pants as she looked up and smiled at him.

He tried to shake the feeling. This girl was as old as his daughter. "Hi, how many?" She grabbed a bright pink highlighter.

"Actually, I'm here for a pick up."

"Oh, you can pick up all meals at the bar," she pointed him towards the bar. He nodded and quickly hurried away. The faster he got away from the young beauty the faster he could forget she ever existed. He stepped up to the bar, but the bartender was nowhere to be seen. He waited only for a few moments before someone stood up from behind the counter.

He only saw her back, but it was a woman. That was obvious. From the back, she looked attractive. Her figure was slender and her rear end, though small, was a slight to see. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

When she turned, Elliot's voice got caught in his throat. She didn't just have a pretty backside, she had a pretty front too. Actually, she was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes were bright blue, her hair was a wavy blond that she tied back from her face, and she had a smile that melted Elliot's heart.

"Can I help you?" She had a bit of an accent that Elliot wasn't familiar with. She placed two bottles of beer next to two tall glasses that were fogged as if they had been frozen. She leaned forward and pushed all four objects towards the end of the bar.

"Yeah, pick up for Stabler." He tried to take a peak down her shirt but it was too high on her chest for any sort of view. Mentally he had to slap himself. _What am I doing? I'm married for god's sake!_

The bartender bent down again. When she came back up she was holding two large bags. She dropped them in front of Elliot.

"That'll be $56.47." Elliot already had his credit card ready. He handed it to the pretty bartender. After another few minutes, Elliot was out the door and into his car. The bartender's face still in his mind. He tried to shake it out but he couldn't.

He just shrugged it off. He had been married for ten years, it was only natural that his mind would wander off every now and then. It wasn't the first time he was attracted to another woman, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The most important thing was that he always came home to his wife and children.

It wasn't long after that he got into his car that he arrived home. The living room light was on and the shades were wide open. He could see his twins, Dickie and Elizabeth lying on the floor watching some cartoon. Elliot had seen enough cartoons to know it was Spongebob Squarepants. He knew the show well, it was one of his favorites.

He climbed out of the car with the bags of food, after honking three times to get the attention of his family. The front door opened. His twins Dickie and Elizabeth ran out to meet him. He dropped the food onto them. Dickie rolled his eyes, and Elizabeth handed the bag back to him. He sighed. Typical children.

Standing on the front stoop was his wife. His beautiful wife that he loved more than anything. Olivia Stabler. Wearing her casual clothes. At least that's what she called them. In reality it was a giant sweatshirt and an ugly pair of yoga pants. She didn't do yoga. She never even liked yoga. Women.

But something was strange tonight. Normally, he came home, saw Olivia standing on the porch, and his entire day brightened with her smile. Today, he didn't even see Olivia. Instead, he saw a blonde bartender with skinny legs and bad sense of fashion. He shook his head, both physically and mentally, till he saw his wife again. She smiled as if he was just thinking she looked too beautiful to comprehend.

He didn't understand. Why was he still thinking about the bartender? He should be over her by now? He decided to ignore his thoughts, and walked up the steps to the home he shared with his wife and two children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kids! Hurry up! I'd like to get a table in the next half hour!" Elliot paced his living room, waiting for his twins to finish doing whatever it is they did to get ready. They're ten years old, how much work did they have to do?

Olivia walked into the living room casually putting on a pair of earrings. She looked stunning tonight. She always looked stunning. Today, she let her brown hair hand down with a little wave look. He thought she looked best that way. She smiled when she saw him.

"Calm down El, they're kids." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "And why do we have to go out anyway, we just had Applebee's two days ago." He shrugged off the question. He himself was getting tired of the place. He went there everyday for lunch. Even though Applebee's wasn't anywhere near where he worked, Mr. Munch had his head every time he showed up for work late. Not that he really cared.

"No offense, Liv, but you're a bad cook," he grabbed her around the waist. "I'll do anything if it means I don't have to eat your cooking for another night." She slapped him playfully in the chest.

"Ass," he pulled her closely and kissed her passionately. But it wasn't nearly as great as he had always felt. He was too preoccupied. They finally broke apart. "Why did I ever agree to marry you?"

Elliot shrugged. "I blew you away with my skills in the bedroom." She laughed out loud at that.

"You're really not that great Stabler." She pulled away from him and strutted back into the kitchen. Ouch, that was mean. But only Olivia was able to get away with talk like that.

Dickie and Elizabeth finally ran downstairs. They looked exactly the same as they always did. Elliot had a feeling they had been ready for the last half hour, they were just upstairs playing video games. By the happy look on Elizabeth's face and the sad, miserable one of Dickie's, he would say Elizabeth kicked Dickie's butt.

"You two ready now?" They nodded. "Ok, then let's go." He slapped his hands together and tried to throw his family out the door, but he didn't' want to seem too eager. Olivia was the first out the door. She ushered their children out behind her. Elliot followed closely behind them.

"Are you really going to wear that?"Olivia asked Elliot as they walked down the front steps. Elliot looked down at himself.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I hate that shirt." Elliot rolled his eyes. He happened to like this shirt. It was a dark green button down shirt. It was very stylish. To him.

"Well, you're not the one wearing it," he responded a little more angrily than he had intended. Olivia didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe not but I'm the one who has to be seen with you." Elliot decided to end the conversation. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her. He was hungry, and he just wanted to go to the restaurant. He climbed into the driver's seat, Olivia next to him. He had pulled out of the parking lot before Olivia spoke again. "El, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch." He just shrugged.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Elliot," she grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I love you. And that hideous shirt." he chuckled at that.

Suddenly he was hit with a pang of guilt. What was he doing? He was taking his _family_ to a restaurant so he could stare at the pretty bartender. He loved his wife, so why was he so infatuated with that woman? She was pretty, to be sure. Quite possibly prettier than Olivia. But big deal, there's been many women he's seen who were prettier than Olivia. Never once had he even thought about taking his family to the place she works so he could flirt with her.

He pulled into the Applebee's parking lot. The ride to the restaurant was quiet between him and Olivia. The kids were loud and obnoxious, as usual. But he was too busy thinking about his guilt to really notice.

Elliot, Olivia, Dickie and Elizabeth walked into the restaurant. The lighting was dim, but it had the right effect for the restaurant. All of the walls were covered in different pictures and old instruments. Elliot's eyes immediately went to the bar. Then he spotted her.

Her hair was down this time, she kept it out of her face, somehow, but it still had the same wave that he loved. But it wasn't just her hair. He completely looked different. Like she was trying to look pretty. Her eyes had that smokey look that Olivia was always fond of. Her lips were glossy, and a bright pink. Her outfit was breathtaking. She wore a sexy black halter top, with a matching choker around her neck. She was stunning.

She turned to the door with a hopeful look on her beautiful face. She caught his eye and her hopeful look turned into a beaming smile. Did he sense a look of relief on her face? No, he must be seeing something.

She quickly waved at him, and suddenly, his guilt disappeared immediately.

_Tada! Ok, so now, I have got two reviews for this story so far, and both of them told me I had balls for writing a ED story. Now, thank you for your positive reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I do accept flames._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I've gotten several reviews for my last chapter, and I'd like to address those people before I continue with my story_

_MissFantabulous, GiggleGlo Worm9987, and cheerleader2006: I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you for your kind reviews to my story, though, I have to say, it really doesn't really take a lot of balls to sit in front of a computer screen. But I appreciate the support._

_marianneo424, and SVUFanatic: I dedicate my entire story to you! I'm glad you took to heart what I said about how I accept flames. Though, I do find it awful, shall I say cowardly, that for your reviews, you did not sign in, and you were the two people who bashed, not only my story but myself as well. marianneo424, this little message is for you specifically. I do not deny that I am a freAk, and my name is strange. But the name just came from a little joke between me and one of my friends. But I won't bore you with details. Also, if you are going to insult me by calling me names such as freak, at least have the brains to spell it correctly._

_Now, this following message is for everyone, who plans to bash my story sometime in the near future. Get over it! Dani showed up, she kissed Elliot (something a bunch of people called "writers" made her do) and then left. She's an actress! She was just doing her job and you people are talking like you'd be ready to dance on her grave. I decided to write this story because I was so tired of all the damn 'EO, bash Dani' fics out there. I'm not forcing you to read it, or even open it. Which you clearly did, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? You also wouldn't have been able to review to my story. So tell me, who's the one with the problem?_

_Well, I'm done, now onto the fic!_

Chapter 3:

"It's going to be about a half an hour wait," the young hostess said, oddly chipper. One thing that always drove Elliot crazy; these people too happy for his liking. They were like sadists discussing a murder scene. Happy for no apparent reason.

Olivia turned to Elliot, with a forced smile on her face. She was incredibly impatient. One of her many adorable faults. "That's alright. I'm going to go to the ladies' room and freshen up." Elizabeth looked up at Elliot with a gleaming look in her eyes.

"Me too! I have to reapply my lipstick." Elliot had to chuckle at that comment. His daughter was ten she didn't need to be wearing lipstick. Scratch that, she _shouldn't_ be wearing lipstick. But he didn't say anything.

"Alright, you two lovely ladies go and freshen up. Dickie," he turned to his only son, "why don't you go to the bathroom. I know you didn't go before we left." Dickie gave him an annoyed look.

"It's not that long of a trip dad." He sounded exactly like a teenager. And that scared Elliot. He was only ten, just what would he be like when he was a teenager? That was a terrifying thought to be sure.

"But you do have to go to the bathroom, don't you?" Dickie looked down at himself and Elliot knew he was right. "Go. I'll go get us some drinks." He kissed Olivia gently before she and the twins walked away.

When they were out of sight he calmly walked over to the bar. She looked positively radiant today. He had to smile when he saw her. She beamed at him. "What's with the look? Got a hot date tonight?" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, this totally hot guy, he's picking me up at the end of my shift." He felt a sting in his chest. Like it upset him to hear that. But she smiled at him again and he knew she was kidding. "No, I just felt like making myself pretty today."

"You always look pretty." a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"So, um. Your usual?" She bent down ready to grab his beer. He stopped her.

"Actually, I'll have three cokes and a glass of merlot." The alcohol was of course for Olivia. He refused to drink in front of his kids. Liv didn't feel the same way.

"Oh, that's right. You're here with your family tonight." she sounded almost bitter at the idea. But Elliot figured it was just wishful thinking. Still, he had the urge to lie to her.

"She's my ex wife. Tonight was this big deal at work, so I took her out to celebrate." He didn't even care that he had lied both to the bartender and about Olivia while he was doing it. Only afterwards did he feel bad. But he couldn't help himself. There was something about this woman that made him do things he would never do before. "So, are you ever going to tell me your name?" That was a daily ritual they had. She refused to tell him. She was going to make him guess. It was kind of annoying.

"Dani Beck." She pulled up his drinks. He was surprised. That was totally shocking. She just spent the last week teasing him, and now she just gave it up like that?

"That wasn't expected." She shrugged. Then he had a thought. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" She thought about it for a second.

"Nothing, I'm off. Why?" He smiled.

"You wanna go get a cup of coffee tomorrow? Or maybe lunch?" Her jaw dropped. But then she broke out in a huge smile. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah," she stopped nodding. "I mean. That would be great. How about at two?" He nodded.

"That would be great." He looked back over to see Olivia with the kids standing back at the front of the restaurant. He turned back towards Dani. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up here, ok?" She nodded. Then he jumped off the stool and went back to meet his wife with the drinks clumsily in his hands.

"And who was that?" Olivia didn't look very happy. Scratch that, she looked livid.

"Who?" He responded dumbly.

"Don't bullshit me Elliot. That slut you were just flirting with." She pointed back to Dani. Elliot's intestines twisted in knots.

"No one, she's the bartender." Olivia chuckled like that was the funniest thing in the world. "Liv, don't do this." she held up her hand to shut him up.

"You know what? I've suddenly lost my appetite. Come on kids, we're going home." She dropped the little round buzzer on the ground and ushered the kids outside. "We'll be in the car. Maybe you should say goodbye to your little tramp." And with that, she left the restaurant. Elliot picked up the buzzer and handed it back to the Hostess.

"Sorry, we're not going to need this after all." She nodded. Elliot turned around and followed his family out the door, sparing one last glance towards the bar. Dani was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What the hell is your problem?" Elliot yelled when they got home. He and Olivia ushered Dickie and Elizabeth to bed, they were standing in the middle of the living room. She was pulling her jewelry off and throwing them on the coffee table.

"My problem? Why don't you tell me why you suddenly like Applebee's so much? Is it the food or the damn bartender!" He turned away. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Elliot turned back. His hands were clenched in fists at my sides. He would never hit my wife, but it didn't mean he didn't want to sometimes. "I'm the only one who stayed faithful in this relationship." He stopped, knowing he had done wrong.

Olivia looked hurt, on the verge of tears even. He hated making her cry. She was always so tough. You knew when she was really upset was when she got teary eyed. But now, the tears were running down her cheeks. "That was a long time ago." Her voice quivered. "And I thought we agreed never to discuss it."

Elliot nodded in shame. Why would he bring up Cassidy? That was eight years ago, and he had forgiven her. The guilt rose up in him again. He remembered how he felt when he found out that his beautiful wife had been unfaithful. And he was doing the exact same thing.

No.

It was worse.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He edged closer. She flew her arms around his neck and clung tight. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I love you."

She pulled away. The tears were gone. The sobs were dimmed down. Back was the fiery woman he loved and married. "I hate you." She paused and stepped even farther away. "For making me feel this way." She picked up her bracelet and threw it at him. "I want you out of my house." She started to walk out of the room. "Tonight." He was left stunned. When he told Dani that Olivia was his _ex_ wife, he thought that it was just a lie, not a prophecy.

"Olivia." She turned to him.

"GET OUT!" She was wild. He had never seen her like that. Ever, in the ten years they had been married. She always kept her cool.

She left the room in another fit of tears. He was afraid to go upstairs and get some clothes. He'd have to leave. But only for the night. She would forgive him. She'd have to.

He was just being paranoid, he thought as he made his way to his best friend's home in Manhattan. Olivia wouldn't divorce him because of this. She loved him, and he loved her. She wouldn't leave him because of some misunderstanding, like flirting with an attractive bartender.

Or making a date with her.

He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't make the date now. No, he had to make up with his wife. She was more important to him than any other woman in the world.

He pulled onto his friends street and parked across the way from the apartment building. He was divorced, but he lived with his son. He should have an open couch at least. He climbed out of his car and headed to the tall building. He knew he had to be buzzed in. With his thumb he pushed the button marked "Tutuola." The buzzing that ensued was long and annoying. Only a few moments later he was answered by the grumbling of a tired Fin.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Elliot pushed the button again.

"It's me. Olivia kicked me out." There was silence for another moment or so.

Then, "Come on up." He heard the door click so he went up. By the time he reached Fin's apartment on the fourth floor, the door was wide open and Fin's son Ken was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elliot nodded. Ken stepped aside allowing Elliot to enter the apartment. It was a bachelor pad to be sure. The walls were a dirty gray despite the fact they had once been painted white. But Fin worked longer hours than Elliot and rarely cleaned when he was free. Ken was just a plain old slob. "I cleared off the couch for you." He said to break the silence. Elliot saw random socks and cheetoh crumbs lying around the floor around him.

Damn, these men were slobs, he thought. "Thanks." Ken nodded. That was when Elliot noticed that he was fully clothed. Jacket and everything. "Going somewhere, Ken?" Ken looked down at himself then back up. He just shrugged.

"Yeah, I got a date tonight." he grinned a bit. He's just like his father, rarely ever smiles.

"Still seeing that guy," Elliot thought for a second. What was his name? "Miguel, or Mike or something?" Ken shook his head.

"No, that ended a while ago. I'm seeing this guy dad works with, Ryan." Elliot blinked. Fin worked for Elliot's firm, but in a different department. But there was only one guy in Fin's department named "Ryan."

"O' Halloran?" He blinked. He had no idea O' Halloran was gay. You learned something new everyday.

"Yeah, that's him. Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He walked out of the apartment. Just as he left, Fin walked in, also fully dressed. But Elliot figured it was for a different reason.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Fin asked.

"No," Elliot responded. Fin nodded, then went to the linen closet and pulled out a couple of blankets and a pillow. All Elliot's. this wasn't the first time Olivia threw him out of the house.

"I'll wake you up at the usual time." He dropped the bedding on the couch and went back to his room. Elliot pulled his jacket off before saying anything.

"Thanks!" Fin shut his door behind him. Elliot made up his makeshift bed, pulled off his clothes and climbed under his comforter. He tried to sleep he really did, but his brain was full of images of Olivia, crying in his arms. And of Dani, and how beautiful she looked tonight.

He had decided. He was keeping the date.


End file.
